La Noche Esperada
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Neji y tenten por fin se casan en una hermosa boda llena de lujos pero eso no le esporta lo que mas decean es por fin su noche de bodas, su noche esperada-mi primer fic wooooooooowwwwww!


**HOLA! **__**AFICIONADOS DEL NEJITEN SALUDOS DE SU FRIEND **_**-TINK . **_**SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE LOS FICS, ESTE ES EL PRIMERO QUE AGO. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

***ADVERTENCIA: LEMON***

**SONG FIC NEJITEN:**** LA NOCHE ESPERADA**

**AUTORA: **_**-TINK**_

Una noche, para unos tranquila para otros normal, una simple, común y corriente noche. Pero para ellos, era su momento, el momento tan ansiado el que habían estado esperando con ansias desde el día en que anunciaron su compromiso y comenzaron los preparativos de quizá la boda del año. No fue una simple boda, fue la boda de Neji Hyuga y Tenten Ama (ahora señora Tenten Hyuga ). Una linda ceremonia, adornos realmente hermosos, un traje espectacular, un vestido divino, amigos y familiares, señores feudales, los kages de las cinco naciones ninjas los mas legendarios ninjas (vivos) de todo el mundo y hasta celebridades acompañaron esa boda. En su momento lo disfrutaron cada uno; el al tiempo que la vio entrar a la iglesia con su vestido de novia blanco como la nieve, parecía un ángel, un ángel enviado por dios para que desde ese día lo acompañara de la mano en todos los momentos de su vida

Disfruto cuando el sacerdote dijo la frase: _" el novio puede besar a la novia",_ y beso los labios de su ya esposa. Ahora Solo esperaba a que todo eso terminara para poder ir con ella a su nueva, enormey lujosa casa, casa que era solo de ellos y que tanto como la familia Hyuga como la familia de Tenten habían dado a la feliz pareja como regalo de bodas.

Ella por su parte no cabía de la felicidad. Casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche anterior, solo recordaba, cuando el le declaro su amor, el ligero y casi imperceptible tono carmín en sus blancas y pálidas mejillas, sus labios al tiempo que se dieron su primer beso... hermoso y delicado nunca pensó que neji besara tan bien que casi se sentía el las nubes.

Pero sintió que tocaba el cielo cuando el, en un día de San Valentín, que desde la mañana el se había comportado como todo un príncipe, la llevo a ver el atardecer en lo alto de los grandes rostros de piedra y ahí mientras el sol se ocultaba y el cielo se pintaba de un gran matiz de colores se arrodillo ante ella, tomo sus manos y le pidió que compartiera el resto de su vida con el, y ella sin dudar, con lagrimas en los ojos y conmovida por tal acto acepto su petición...

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando por fin el patriarca del clan hyuga dio por terminada la gran fiesta agradeciendo la presencia de los miles de invitados, mismos que despidieron al recién marido y mujer. Lo primero que el hizo al llegar a la enorme puerta de su gran mansión fue cargar a Tenten en brazos hasta la recamara principal, luego entrando la beso con ternura y amor, diciéndole através de ese beso que ella era todo para el... desde el momento que descubrió que sentía mas que amistad por su compañera de equipo por tantos años.

_S_e maldijo así mismo por despistado, a pesar de ser llamado genio, tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo importante y especial que era la kunoichi castaña para el. La bajo con cuidado, casi temiendo que al dejarla en el piso se quebrara en miles de pedazos. Se miraron a los ojos hablándose con la mirada... junto su frente con la de ella rozando sus narices. La castaña enfoco su mirada en el decorado de su alcoba nupcial dándose cuenta de que Neji enserio se había esmerado en decorar aquel cuarto para esa noche; su enorme cama estaba cubierta por un blanco pabellón además de que tenia barios cojines que se veían realmente cómodos, en lugar de lámparas había velas, incluso había una pequeña mesita con frutillas tales como uvas, fresas rodajas de naranjas y demás, se sonrojo al pensar lo que Neji tenia planeado hacerle con eso.

-Eres tan romántico Neji...- le dijo al oído haciendo que el sonriera de lado un poco estremecido por las palabras de la chica. Con cuidado acaricio su rostro, labios, bajo a su cuello y al hombro entonces tomo el tirante del vestido que estaba casi al final del hombro pues así era el diseño del elegante traje de novia; ajustado en la estrecha cintura de la chica, una amplia falda un tanto larga por la parte trasera simulando ser la cola del mismo y su velo transparente parecía brillar cual diamantes.

No se lo creía, todavía no... Que tuviera semejante signo de belleza frente a el y solo para el, poso su mano derecha en la cintura de ella y la llevo a la espalda acariciando todo en su camino, bajo el cierre del vestido con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano bajaba el tirante, besando su hombro derecho. Ella tenia sus manos en el pecho de el empezando la labor de aflojar la corbata, después saco su saco largo dejando que se deslisara por sus largos y fuertes brazos, la prenda cayo en el suelo al tiempo que se quitaban los zapatos. Después Tenten desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa de el, una vez terminada su tarea con el estorboso trapo acaricio su amplio torso mirándolo con deseo y ansias. El vestido de novia cayo al suelo siendo inservible en ese momento mas para el Hyuga quien tomo rápido a Tenten llevándola a la cama, la recostó en ella colocándose enzima besando sus labios y luego su cuello oyendo como Tenten lanzaba un suspiro excitante al aire, sintiendo las manos de ella en su espalda delineándola de arriba a abajo.

Después el mismo se quito el cinto teniendo intención de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, pero sintió otras manos pequeñas y un tanto nerviosas pidiendo permiso sin palabras de hacerlo ella, permiso que fue concedido, bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas donde el moviendo las piernas termino de quitárselos. Neji se levanto un poco observando a su esposa y su atrevido al mismo tiempo sexy y algo tierno conjunto de ropa interior blanco, llevo sus manos en medio de los pechos de ella donde estaba en broche del sostén y lo quito alzándola un poco de la espalda para sacarlo por completo. Quedo hipnotizado de ver semejantes montes al descubierto, miro sus ojos luego su sonrisa. Con la respiración agitada bajo su boca hacia uno de ellos primero lamiéndolo de abajo hacia arriba succionando la punta de su rosado y ya exaltado pezón mientras que su mano se entretenía con el otro pellizcándolo de un modo realmente excitante para ella soltando un gran gemido de placer dándole a entender al Hyuga que lo estaba asiendo bien.

-Haaa... Neji...- gimió la castaña al sentir el frío tacto del Hyuga en su intimidad estimulándola con dos de sus grandes dedos, después de un rato se los llevo a la boca saboreando el sabor a mujer de la chica... la cual aprovecho el descuido para rodar y quedar encima de el besándolo mientras el acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Ambos, en un acto reflejo se quitaron la parte baja de su ropa interior el la de ella y ella la de el quedando totalmente desnudos.

Neji recordó entonces la mesita de frutas, estiro su mano hacia ella y tomo lo primero que toco una fresa con chocolate se levanto quedando sentado entre las piernas de ella, llevo la fresa a los labios de la castaña quien mordió la pequeña fruta, donde estaba el chocolate después el lo bajo por su barbilla, cuello, pecho hasta detenerse en su ombligo para después llevársela a la boca. La beso apasionadamente juntando mas sus cuerpos haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran deliciosamente provocando un gemido en ambos. Tenten también estiro la mano y tomo una rodaja de limón llevándola a los labios de Neji, los delineo con ella dejando el sabor impregnado en sus labios para después besarlo saboreando el sabor acido en sus labios...

La figura de dos enamorados amándose se traslucía por el pabellón de aquella recamara nupcial disfrutando de su tan ansiada noche de bodas

-Neji... ya... hazlo...- gimió la castaña sobre los labios de su esposo este sin reprochar obedeció, primero rozando sus partes con la de ella y después entrando lentamente rompiendo la barrera de la castaña, su pureza e inocencia, la que había estado guardando solo para el que estaba compartiendo la cama con ella en ese momento. Neji salio de ella entrando nuevamente al mismo ritmo que ella le seguía, hasta sentir que ya no podía más.

Salió de ella realmente cansado pero inmensamente feliz y mas enamorado de ella, miro como ella sonreía con los ojos serrados y la respiración tan entrecortada como la de el. Junto su frente con la ella y pregunto.

-¿eres mía?- la chica amplio más su sonrisa

-soy tuya- abrió sus ojos achocolatado enfocando su mirada en la perlada de el- siempre he sido, y seré tuya- dijo besando los labios de su marido

Rato después estaban abrazados recostados en la cabecera de la cama comiendo lo que quedaba de las frutas que habían usado.

-y... que aremos mañana en la noche?-pregunto saboreando una rodaja de naranja.

-bueno, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer...-dijo con una mirada picara mientras besaba a Neji

-no puedo esperar hasta mañana...- comento el shinobi ojiperla besándole el cuello a la chica

-eres muy impaciente Neji...- dijo como respuesta a su marido

Pero la verdad es que ella tampoco podía esperar ya que tres años de noviazgo esperando estar con el en la misma cama es mucha tortura...

* * *

_**BUENO, QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES AYA GUSTADO. MI PRIMER FIC, UN LEMON (O ALMENOS UN INTENTO U_U ) Y OBIO TENIA QUE SER UN NEJITEN PUES ES LA MEJOR PAREJA QUE EXISTE DE NARUTO, MI FAVOTITA **__**^_^**_

_**POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS ME AYUDARIAN MUCHO; COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS ETC. CORRIJANME SI ISE ALGO MAL. PERO NO SEAN TAN MALOS RECUERDEN QUE SOY PRINCIPIANTE EN ESTO TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA CONOCER CHICAS FANS DEL NEJITEN PARA HACER AMISTAD SOY BUENA AMIGA, ME DESPIDO DESEANDOLES LO MEJOR CUIDENSE Y DIVIERTANSE MUCHO. **_

_**MILES, MILES DE BESOS DE .TINK**_

_**¡¡ARRIBA EL NEJITEN!!**_

_**BAY***_


End file.
